


Cover art for "What We All Long For"

by avictoriangirl



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is slaying me in all the right ways. What can I say? It's right up my alley and I simply had to make a cover for it. ♥ </p><p>Also on <a href="http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/119711526909/this-fic-is-slaying-me-in-all-the-right-ways-what">tumblr.</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover art for "What We All Long For"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nos4a2no9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nos4a2no9/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What We All Long For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965437) by [Nos4a2no9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nos4a2no9/pseuds/Nos4a2no9). 



> This fic is slaying me in all the right ways. What can I say? It's right up my alley and I simply had to make a cover for it. ♥ 
> 
> Also on [tumblr.](http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/119711526909/this-fic-is-slaying-me-in-all-the-right-ways-what)


End file.
